Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expression processing device, an expression processing method, a compute server, and a recording medium having an expression processing program recorded thereon.
Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2011-76540 proposes a technology for converting a text input by a text input display device into a two-dimensional code such as a QR code (a trademark) and displaying the two-dimensional code such that it is possible to photograph the two-dimensional code with a camera of another device and convert the two-dimensional code into the text and use the text in the corresponding device.
Meanwhile, in the related art, expression processing devices for learning the calculation procedures of various function expressions, called scientific calculators, are widely used.
Also, in recent, compute servers which allow access from communication devices such as smart phones and provide highly functional computation services on the Internet have been provided.
Even with respect to an expression processing device, a technology for converting an input expression into a two-dimensional code, and photographing the two-dimensional code with a camera of a communication device such as a smart phone like, in JP-A-2011-76540, and calculating the expression in the corresponding communication device, or accessing a compute server to calculate the expression from the corresponding communication device can be considered.
However, if the expression processing device just converts an input expression into a two-dimensional code like in JP-A-2011-76540, although the corresponding communication device or compute server can use the expression, the expression may be insufficient as information for appropriately calculating the corresponding expression. That is, some expressions need related data essential for calculating those expressions, such as settings and variables essential for calculating those expressions.